


I Don't Want To Miss a Single Spot

by rebelrsr



Series: Aureate August 2019 [9]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Gabrielle models a gift from Aphrodite.





	I Don't Want To Miss a Single Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of Aureate August:  
Diaphanous - adj. (especially of fabric) light, delicate, and translucent.
> 
> This was supposed to be light and fluffy with maybe a hint of smut. Then the Muse ran away with the keyboard. Apologies for any errors. It's late and I need to get a few minutes of sleep before my shift.

Candlelight filled the room with flickering shadows. Xena leaned back on the pillows and peered toward the bathing room door. Gabrielle had been gone for a long time. Longer even than normal (easily three times longer than it ever took Xena to bathe and ready for sleep).

She didn’t call out or go in search of her missing bard, though. Gabrielle had been _very _clear that Xena should be in exactly the same spot in their bed when she returned.

Whenever that might be.

“What in the name of Hades is she doing in there?” Xena muttered. They’d shared a wonderful, romantic dinner. She’d been hoping to retire and do some more…private celebrating. Except Gabrielle had donned her Royal persona, ordered Xena to wait, and disappeared.

The shadows moved, and Xena went on alert. She snatched a dagger from beneath her pillow and slowed her breathing to approximate sleep. “I’ve let you do a lot of things to me over the years, but you are _not _trying your hand at knife play.” Gabrielle stood, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

“I thought you were…” Whatever Xena had wanted to say wasn’t important. The knife slipped from her fingers and landed on the thick rug beneath the bed.

“Thought I was?” Gabrielle dragged the words out as she paced slowly forward. No. Not paced, Xena thought. _Stalked_. Each gliding step sent ripples through the thin silk gown she wore. A gown so sheer Xena glimpsed the taut points of Gabrielle’s nipples and the darker hair at the apex of her thighs despite the lower lighting.

When Xena didn’t respond, Gabrielle’s smile grew into a triumphant smirk. “Do you like the gown? It was an early anniversary gift from Aphrodite.”

For once, Xena couldn’t muster the slightest disdain for the flighty and often meddling Goddess of Love. The dress fit Gabrielle like the finest bracer. The palms of Xena’s hands tingled, wanting to slide that silk up Gabrielle’s body. To feel the cool fabric and the heat of her queen beneath.

“Did Autolycus steal your tongue? Should I call Ephiny and report the crime?” Gabrielle was close enough for Xena to see the laughter lighting her eyes. Scent the musk of Gabrielle’s desire.

“The only crime is that you’re there.” Xena found her voice; although, it wavered and cracked like a warrior’s battle cry in her first fight. “And I’m here.”

Gabrielle climbed on to the bottom of the bed – and stopped. “Mmmm. You are there. Right where I’ve been imagining.” Her hands fisted the heavy furs and pulled. Inch by inch, Xena’s body was revealed.

Unlike Gabrielle, she wore no enticing, Goddess-given gown. Only a simple linen shift. Yet Gabrielle’s eyes darkened, and her neck and cheeks flushed as she observed Xena’s sun-darkened, battle-scarred body.

“I’m so blessed by the Gods,” Gabrielle whispered.

Xena had little use for the Gods, but the awed tone and comment settled deep into her soul. “Gab…”

One imperious hand snapped up, cutting off Xena’s protestation. “I’m blessed,” she said in a no-nonsense tone, daring Xena to contradict her.

“Blessed,” Xena parroted.

Gabrielle’s lips twitched then settled back into her serious expression as she went onto hands and knees.

Xena’s eyes widened, and even the sudden appearance of Ares wouldn’t have dragged her gaze from the valley between Gabrielle’s breasts or the enticing sway as Gabrielle moved closer. “Please.”

“Oh, I think you’ll be pleasing me soon enough.” The innocent girl from Potidaea was all grown up. Her lips brushed Xena’s right calf and heat hotter than the fires of Hepheastus’ forge seared the skin. A trail of soft lips and burning need marked Gabrielle’s path. “Do I need the manacles tonight? Or will you behave?”

The question hit Xena in her cunt. She moaned and bucked as her inner muscles clenched.

Gabrielle hummed in dramatic disappointment. Xena knew she’d played right into Gabrielle’s tiny palm. Sure enough, Gabrielle leaned forward. Her breasts dangled like succulent, forbidden fruit as metal rattled and clanked. “One day, I won’t have to use these.”

The first thick cuff closed around Xena’s right wrist, and the locking clip slid into place. The chain attaching the cuff to the ring bolted into the stone wall was short. Xena’s arm was stretched taut with only a slight bend allowed to alleviate discomfort. The second cuff soon followed.

“Now, where was I?” Wiggling backward, Gabrielle bent to kiss Xena’s right calf again. “I don’t want to miss a single spot. Let’s start over, shall we?”


End file.
